Demons also cry
by mechally
Summary: Naruto's life is full of failures and unfulfilled dreams. He desires only death from which Itachi has once successfully dissuaded him. How would end their story? ItaNaru


**[AN:]** Hey, hey. I just have finished translating this piece of fiction and decided to share it with you. :). It's one of the first fictions for Naruto I've written and although I was very tempted, I didn't change anything in the body at last. I was just 16 when I wrote this fanfic, and believe me, now I would write a few scenes somewhat different. It's not bad, though. xD  
>And let me aware you: there may be some mistakes, in tenses for example, but I hope you can help me find them :)<br>And also, I hope you will like it!

**Summary:** Naruto's life is full of failures and unfulfilled dreams. He desires only death from which Itachi has once successfully dissuaded him. How would end their story? ItaNaru  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> angst, male sex, blood, cursing, suicidal themes  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.

**Demons also cry**

_You must have courage to die, too, don't you?_

_You must have courage to take a knife in your hands and make a quick cut along the vein on your wrist. But first, you must have courage to get that knife from the cupboard in the kitchen where you store spices and some instant ramen noodles. You must have courage to take the knife's handle with your numb hands. You must have courage not to think about that what makes you commit suicide. You had enough time to think about that earlier, hadn't you? So, don't get distracted and stop shaking. And remember about the cut, you're going to make – it has to be clean and pretty but I know you'll do it the way you want. You'll most likely just lacerate the delicate skin on your hand, I know you well._

The feeling of cold steel touching the skin, slight lifting of the blade and…

"Good evening, Naruto," the low, manly voice sounds by the entrance to Naruto's room.

Uzumaki sighs and puts the knife away on the snow-white sheet, he has put on his bed just a few hours ago. That man… always ill-timed, always too early. He hears a silent hiss of chakra when the guest pulls off genjutsu.

"I must have interrupted you, did not I," he rather claims than asks and goes in the direction of kitchen.

Willy-nilly, Naruto goes there after him to do what host should do, when the guest arrives. He fills a kettle with water and puts it on a cooker, takes out a little stale cookies and sugar and puts them on the table. Then he sits on the one of three stools, which are in the room, and starts gaping at walls.

The man who has just arrived puts his elbows on the table and rests his well-formed head on one of his hands. He observes the sitting boy and his almost empty kitchen. He does not say a word contemplating the fox marks on rough, tanned cheeks of the boy, his clear, blue eyes and thick, dark lashes surrounding them.

Red eyes flash, when the kettle whistling loudly announces that it is time to make tea. Very expensive, aromatic tea, which package he placed on the table shortly after arriving.

"Lately you're here even every two weeks," Naruto begins with the reproach pouring hot water over dried tea leaves. "And you're still giving me tea. Do you know when I got time to drink so much tea?"

"You do not like tea, do you?" The guest pulls closer a cup made of cheap flowered faience and observes the color of the brew darken.

Naruto also likes to observe this phenomenon. As the liquid becomes straw yellow at first, then golden amber - and probably that is the reason he agrees to drink this beverage in his company. "I don't like."

Now silence, they look at each other from over the steaming cups. Naruto notes that bloody red in guest's eyes is replaced by stolid, serious black. In tea vapor his gentle facial features soften even more and because of that he begins to look a little bit like a woman.

"I like your tea, you must have a good hands for that," claims the man.

"Rather good water, than good hands. I only poured the water into the cups." Naruto shrugs and burns his tongue and lips with the heat of the drink.

"I did not know that in Konoha there is soft water."

"Itachi…" pronounces Naruto, pondering.

"Hmmm?" answers the man from over the edge of his cup.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name."

And the silence once again. Now they both know that they will not say anything for the next half an hour, when they will be slowly drinking their tea with small sips. They will be sitting and absolutely rudely staring at each other.

Itachi behaves as if he did not remember that he had found Naruto trying to kill himself.  
>Naruto behaves as if he had never thought about taking his own life away. He knows that if he really wanted to do it, he would not be sitting now alive in the kitchen.<br>They both behave as if it was nothing surprising in the fact that they are sitting at one table and drinking tea.

The jinchuuriki and the member of the Akatsuki. The ninja belonging to the Leaf Village and the ninja who fled from it. The man in whom they sealed the Fox Demon and the devil in human skin – the murderer of his own clan. Wonderful couple, both equally hated by the villagers.

_It had been long time, since Naruto came to terms with the fact that Sasuke wanted to stay by Orochimaru. As a friend he respected his choice and stopped trying to bring him back, he just thrown himself in his work. The only light in the dark tunnel, which his life had became, was the desire of becoming Hokage.  
>He passed all the exams and became a jounin. But when two years ago he applied for the ANBU position, the village council rejected his request. He tried again the next month, and three more times. When he came with his papers once again, Tsunade took him aside and said with concern in her voice:"Naruto, you won't become ANBU. The council will never agree to share village secrets with Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. That's too risky, as Akatsuki is still hunting you."<em>

_The Fifth Hokage was a sincere person but there were some facts, that she rather preferred to retain for herself and Naruto knew that if she said 'never', that meant real never-ever and not the time he was hunted by the Akatsuki._

_Then, for the first time in his life, he was depressed and seriously thought about parting with this world. It was just so stupid to discover in the age of twelve, that there were some limits you could not exceed. Throughout his life he believed that he could accomplish anything with a bit of persistence and perseverance. However there were things which no man could jump over. Even Naruto._

_He searched his cupboard in order to find any sedatives or soporifics, but he found just Melissa syrup and four last pills of some expired psycholeptic. Shizune probably had given this medicine to him after Sasuke's declaration that he would not return when Naruto could not fall asleep. And since just a quarter of that tablet made him sleep immediately, what would do with him four of these pills? He took them out and placed on the bedside table. In the kitchen he had found an appropriate knife and left it on the table as well._

_Then was probably the very first time when Itachi arrived in his apartment with a tin of expensive Chinese tea. He entered his room through the window, always wide open, in the form of Haruno Sakura. Naruto was speechless that time, and when Uchiha got his illusion off Naruto utterly without passion rushed upon him with a kunai in hand. The man just shoved his hand and walked away from him at a safe distance._

_"Will you make some tea, or I have to do it by myself," he said with his low voice, which sent shivers up and down boy's spine._

_"You are going to kill me, right?" he asked sitting on the floor like an abandoned rag doll."I don't care about it. But if you can, do it quickly."_

_"I will not kill you. At least not this time." He turned off his sharingan in order to confirm his words. "You will die when my organization will catch you or when you bring about death on you with your own hands. What, I guess, would have taken place quite soon."_

_Uzumaki just went to the kitchen saying nothing. Without a word they spent three hours in the company of each other._

_"If you cannot become an ANBU, you should focus on becoming the Hokage." And Uchiha disappeared in the same way he had appeared; taking a form of Sakura and jumping over a window sill._

_Jinchuuriki had no idea how Itachi found out about that. They never moved this topic in their following discussions.  
>Then he was coming often, always with a packet of tea in his hands. They talked about things important to all the ninjas and about small matters relevant only to themselves. Itachi commented everything sparingly but extremely precisely and Uzumaki jabbered as usually. It had become a kind of certainty that once in a month he would be visited by Itachi. Meetings with him brought him some kind of comfort and assurance that in his life there was something permanent. Older Uchiha became for him somebody who he called a friend, because better term just could not come to his mind. Later, however, he had to change that name.<em>

_Eight months ago they kissed for the first time. It was just an ordinary kiss on the lips before Itachi disappeared in the dark streets of Konoha, but for Naruto it was the most sensual incident since his short, although tempestuous relationship with Sasuke. At the next meeting they were kissing more passionately and not only for 'good bye'. And two months ago they had sex. For the both of them it was not the very first time. Naruto for the first time made love with his teammate – Sai – during the long-term mission in the Land of Earth. Neither Uzumaki, nor the member the ANBU Root cared about that fact, they felt nothing to each other and just went over that matter._

_But with Itachi everything was different._

"You know what, Itachi, since Danzou had became sixth Hokage, I don't have any idea what to do," Naruto sighs over the already emptied cup. "And you know what? I guess I will take care of a bunch of genins. Goshhh, the memories are calling… I think I will have to buy some porn and read it by my students. Oh, of course if this damn village council won't have any objections about Kyuubi. That old gramps know how to destroy each and every thing on earth. But you perhaps know something about it, don't you?"

Itachi told his story to Naruto. He told him that he was pushed to kill all his family, that it was an order, that Uchiha Madara helped him to do it and that because of him he became a member of Akatsuki. Naruto did not believe him, but for his pleasure he pretends that he believes it is true.

"Yes, I suppose it is a good idea, Naruto. Thanks to it you might even stop thinking about suicide."A moment later he adds: "Either way, you are going to die… I will die, all of us will die. Why should we hasten the inevitable?"

"But you're mean!" Naruto chucks with annoyance. "I was waiting for something like: Well, buddy, you're finally mature enough to be a teacher for such kiddos you used to be before."

"You are still a kid. Although, an adult one, but still a child."

"Ugh, you have become really terrible person! I don't know what is happening to you," Naruto screeches with a voice overheard at some elder woman. "But yeah, you're fucking right," he continues with a serious tone. "We all are going to die, croak by the fence like dogs, forgotten by all, despised by all. Our bodies will be crawled over by the vermin, we will be just laying there rotting until we become just white bones, which will also, as time goes, turn into the dust… Ninja is only a tool, a pawn in the hands of the mighty of this world. If one is lost without a trace, no problem. You've got thousands of them, thousands of other similar pawns…"

Naruto thinks for a while and changes the subject: "Oh, and did you know that recently in Konoha it has become trendy to scary little children with Kaleidoscopic Devil? You're just too frightening," he says with a sneer, though he knows that this is only pure unadulterated true.

"Will you still try?" Although the question is a bit out of the topic, Naruto knows about what Itachi asks.

"I don't really know. I've tried it once for real and you know, damn, I almost made it! It was short after selecting the Sixth Hokage. My bed sheet totally covered in blood and that feeling… Maybe that's a stupid comparison, but I felt like a broken hourglass from which the sand was pouring. So pleasantly heavy. The body gets sluggish, just like you've been sleeping for 12 hours and after waking up you didn't want to get up yet. The hotness pouring down the wrists and then stirring cold. Like last winter, when I went out just in pajama trousers and T-shirt, because I wanted to accompany you. You know, then, just my blood fleeing from my veins gave me the substitute of warmth. Really strange feeling… But, all in all, it was… nice? No, no, no," he shakes his head vigorously. "It wasn't nice. I have no idea, what kind of feeling it was, but that time I felt happy in some freaking way… However, it was just before the mission and when I hadn't arrived, Sai and Sakura rushed here and well, Tsunade somehow saved my life," he winces. "And when I woke up, she gave me almost three-hour long lecture and told me to go to a psychologist."

"You did not go there."

"I did not. There is no psychologist who can help me, I'm a madman since so long that it had became a part of my nature. It lies too deep to pull it out now for analyzing," Naruto answers and throws the dishes into the sink, then pours water with a detergent into. "Each person is crazy. All of us are crazy, that we're playing this deadly game called pompously 'the life'."

"Let us leave the philosophy to the experts." Itachi immediately grabs hold of the blond and embraces his waist. The warm breath tickles him gently on the neck, causing shudders. Slender hands wander up under the boy's shirt, pinching knowingly Uzumaki's delicate skin.

"Naruto," he whispers.

"Itachi? If I don't do this now, the dishes will be lying a good week until I take it up again. I quickly forget about such shitty trivialities."

"It is late, Naruto. So very… very… very late," Itachi purrs suggestively, biting on jinchuuriki's earlobe and nipping one of his hardened nipples.

"Very late?" Naruto hesitates with a washcloth in his hand.

"Terribly, very, damn, horribly late, Naruto." His nose plunges into somewhat lengthy hair on the boy's neck. Uzumaki never remembers about visiting a barber.

"It is long time after bedtime children's cartoon." Itachi places a fiery kiss on his right shoulder and goes upwards.

The washcloth lands in the water with plenty of foam. It can be done later as well, at most it will only get cold.

"Fuck this, Itachi. But what was on today? I'm asking, 'cause, as you probably noticed, I don't have a TV," Naruto sighs and turns to the nukenin.

The question is classified as non-existent – impatient hands draw him closer. Wet lips desperately search for his mouth. Itachi runs his tongue slowly over boy's dry lips, carefully, from left to right side and once again. Naruto chuckles and goes on the offensive.

Gently, he bits on his upper lip and slides his tongue into Uchiha's mouth. Itachi is slightly higher than the blond, that is why he must stand on his toes to initiate a further exploration of his inside. He nudges sharp teeth with his tongue, in the search for passive tongue of his lover. Annoyed, Naruto folds his arms over Itachi's neck and pulls his head closer to his own. He rediscovers each natural cup and is pleased with Itachi ceasing to be so passive and taking up some action. His hands wander unhurriedly down his back, touching briefly on the hips, where they stumble across not that trashy obstacle – trousers are sustained by a hard leather belt. For a moment just smacking of lips and quiet Naruto's groan can be heard. The sound of teeth hitting as Uchiha raises the boy's chin and looks into his eyes; they are blurred with pleasure. Red, slightly swollen, sensitive lips of jinchuuriki once again bend into a smile. The excitement begins to cumulate in his lower parts, slowly reducing the amount of free space in his briefs.

"You are really beautiful," Itachi mutters sensually, spreading apart his legs and manipulating there with his knee.

"You should say 'handsome'… Didn't you know, Itachi, hmmmm?" he moans straight into Uchiha's mouth.

"You are not just handsome, but absolutely cute," Itachi whispers, for which he gets a kick in the shin.

"Tell me more, tigerrrr", Naruto snickers, freeing himself from Uchiha's embrace and going out of the kitchen. "Are you going, kitty?"

'Kitty' goes, of course, and then literally falls at Naruto standing next to the entrance door. The next kiss, this one initiated by Uchiha, whose tongue impossibly writhes in Uzumaki's mouth. Naruto's heart rate definitely quickens answering to Uchiha's tongue play. Slender hands takes off the blond's shirt breaking the kiss for a while needed to remove the cloth. Its collar painfully catches on his nose, what boy mercilessly comments, displeased, "You'll make a bad mother, Itachi. You'll do your child only harm." He delicately massages aching body part.

"Since when have you been that hard as nails? Hm… Naruto?..." He moves to caress the collarbone and forearm of the boy. His arm is unpleasantly bitter, having been splashed previously with dish washing liquid, but Itachi is not discouraged by that. He continues salivating small areas of skin and then he blows on them. Naruto snuffles when the stream of cold air tickles him.

"I just don't like when something damages my wonderful nose."

"And narcissistic as well. Was that you who said that I am terrible?"

The tongue moves on the neck paying special attention to Adam's apple. The red mist of excitement begins subtly to obscure his field of view. "That's because you're really uber terrible… And that was you who said that I'm cute." Gently biting on the collarbone. "Mmmm… Strip. Now."

"But you are perverted," Itachi groans dragging away from Uzumaki's torso.

"You bet I am perverted! There's no person as perverted as I am, appropriate education is the key," Naruto says unclipping his belt and letting his trousers slip voluptuously on his lean legs.

Undressing Itachi throws his clothes anywhere, which results in interesting sight, especially since his shirt hangs lovely on the chandelier. They are now facing each other, only in their underwear, and Naruto notes that the only beautiful person in this room is Itachi. A slim silhouette illuminated by the harsh shine of the full moon, naturally pale skin appears to be even lighter and seems to shine with some inner light. With long hair and oval, regular face, which harmony spoils only bags under his eyes, he appears to be some kind of angel or other mythical creature, which came to this world only by a stupid mistake. Or not, not an angel, but a typical demon. Which angel murders his own clan?

"Itachi-chaaan?" Uchiha's eyebrows arch in surprise. "Go beddy-bye wiv me", Naruto lisps putting his index finger to his mouth.

"Has something happened to you?" Itachi says, though he comes and takes the boy in his arms.

"I just wanted to show you how much perverted I am. It was going to look sweet, you know… so sweetly cute. It didn't?" he answers, being already in the air and wriggling a little.

"Maybe it did, a little, though I am not a pedophile, and you are real pervert, I shall bow to you." He lays Naruto on the bed.

"Quit talking now." Naruto draws him closer and kisses him. Their tongues swirling, teasing each other. Uchiha's hand subtly moves over his back, kneading buttock and brushing sensitive inner side of thighs. Blond delicately bites Itachi's tongue, breaking the kiss. A trickle of saliva connects their lips for a one short moment, then it rips.

"They're probably in the second drawer." As Itachi is searching for preservatives, Naruto strips from his underpants. He also slips down the brunet's briefs and allows the muscular arm to tighten around his waist again. The heavy breath tickles jinchuuriki's temple when he kisses his lover's jaw. The underwear falls silently on the wooden floor.  
>Stretching the muscles surrounding the entrance to his body is a weird feeling… All in all, he do not like that moment when Itachi's fingers slide slowly in his anus. Dissatisfied mumble and revealing hooking a foot around Uchiha's hips does not leave him a choice.<p>

"Ah!" Naruto moans, as the pain pierces throughout his spine. Itachi's penis is now in tight inside of him, he waits for blond to get used to such direct intrusion in his body.

"Come on!" Naruto snaps angrily pulling Uchiha closer.

"But tomorrow you will be grazed there, you see… hmmm, Naruto… I did not…"

"I don't give a shit! I just waaaanthh…!" Naruto screams as Itachi fulfills his request.

Itachi's hair were yanked by Naruto with each thrust. As a rule, after their intercourse several of these strands remain on the pillow. Groan and sighs are heard throughout the flat, leaving it through always opened window. So late at night on this side road in Konoha mercifully there is no person to hear this acoustic show of two actors. Just the moon observes everything and ashamed hides behind the cloud in order not to see how the two men reach orgasm.

"Aaaah," Itachi shouts not too loudly coming. He moves inside Naruto for a while more and helps him with achieving ecstasy. Determined grasp on blond's penis and then quick strokes on the length. In that moment he feels Naruto's nails scratching his back.

"Ummmh." Momentary trembling of sweated bodies, heavy, hot breaths hearable in the semidarkness. Itachi falls next to Naruto on the pillows.

"Ugh." Naruto's face is twisted when he looks at his dirtied stomach. He allows a rough, washed-out towel in Uchiha's hands to wipe semen.

But the moon is not the only witness of the act taking place in this small, messy room. An elder neighbor, always on her guard, alarmed by strange noises knocks on apartment's door.

"Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san, has something happened? Such noises, screams, cries, I can't sleep, but maybe something is wrong with you? Hello? "

Naruto tries to slow his breath, watched by Itachi who is too amused by this fact – his hand placed itself on the jinchuuriki's shoulders. That bastard knows exactly that he is terribly ticklish there!

"Ah, Asahara-san? That was just, ummf, a nightmare. Kyuubi is lately extremely jumpy and I can't sleep well, aa-and I've run out of pills. "

"I understand you well. "

"Thanks for your interest and good night, madam. " Naruto immediately hits Itachi in the head, with full force. Scotoma dances cancan before his eyes.

"Are you fucked up or what? Should I tickle you too? "

"You looked funny, " Uchiha says cuddling into blond's warm torso. He kicks stained sheets off the bed with his leg. They tremble involuntarily when the cold draught barges into the room brushing their naked skin.

"Kill me, Itachi,"Naruto says so quietly that his voice blends with the gust of wind.

Uchiha pricks up his ears so as to understand him.

He remains silent.

"Itachi…" Naruto begins, now with his full voice. "Come with me for a walk on the roofs. Such beautiful night, it'd be a pity if we'd lose it lying in bed!" A moment after saying these words and a quick shower they stand together on the windowsill and perform a long jump to the roof of a shop

Uzumaki gives his lover a plain kiss in the mouth, as both of them stay on the tiles of Konoha's highest building. The wind is blowing here pretty hard struggling with their shirts and trousers. And the view is beautiful – moon shine is reflecting from the sheet metal roofs of some buildings and highlighting the urban landscape to the silver color. Bright pavements are standing out on the background of graveled alleys. Trees planted here and there with splendid crowns of leaves are rustling peacefully in the wind. Somewhere far away a dog is barking and meowing two copulating cats, and nearby sounds of disco music can be heard.

Majestic hokage's office and the rock with sculptures of former heads of the village behind it look pretty gloomy. As if it could promise these silhouettes of men that what bonds them now, would end soon. Naruto instinctively grabs Itachi's hand and entwines their fingers together. They both know about it and no stupid monument has to remind them of passing.

"This is the last time. We are not going to meet anymore in this way. In two months time for Kyuubi will come, " Kaleidoscopic Devil says quietly not wanting to disturb nocturnal sounds of the town.

They will take the demon out of him, but Naruto does not really care about it. And he will not care, the meaning of life has long since escaped from him with a one-way ticket, making his existence unbearable.

Naruto squeezes tighter Itachi's hand and once again this night stays on his toes, but now he only whispers into Uchiha's ear some words. Perhaps it is some important secret, maybe his fears or maybe just a banal observation. However, from the way Itachi bites his lower lip one can guess that it was something significant for him. A comment quietly spoken and calm, inaudible for anyone answer.

"Do you love me?", Naruto asks not looking at Uchiha's face. He does not remark that unusual emotion glittering in his eyes.

"The demons do not have any feelings, Naruto… I do not love you", he answers pushing aside the golden bangs from boy's forehead and caressing his cheek. Despite these words Jinchuuriki smiles from ear to ear.

"Me too", he claims and then kisses Itachi. It is a long, unhurried kiss. Their last. In Konoha, on the roof of its highest building, in not too strong, but cold draught blowing at their arms, in light of the bright moon's disc.

"It's so melodramatic," Naruto says and lets Itachi go. On his own will, he deprives himself of the warm of strong arms choosing the frosty embrace of spring breeze which struggles now with his clothes. Itachi smiles gently and then walks away from Konoha through the main gate, in Sakura's form.

XXX

"Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei!" a cute little girl shouts into his ear.

He probably fell asleep reading this awfully boring adult novel. Opening of lids and his eyes face really bright sunshine – it makes him squint. The image of his pupil is a little blurred and because of her bottle green outfit she merges with the grass. Midsummer – high temperatures, landscape full of flowers and so many missions to complete.

"Kazumi? Aren't you supposed to train right now?" Naruto eyes her harshly, but the girl already knows him. She knows that is just a show, that sensei is not really angry at her.

"Ow, come on! Naruto-sensei, I've got an important matter!"

"Here's no 'come-ons'! Substitution technique is really important, but yeah, we can also talk about it later when for example some kunai would pierce your leg. Then we'd see who would say 'ow, come on'."

"But sensei! It is an important matter, really important!" says the girl, looking at the rest of her genin team: another girl – Yuka Ishida and a boy – Koji Morimoto.

"Okay, okay…" Naruto sighs putting his book aside on the sun warmed ground. "So, what kind of matter is more important than your training?"

"Sensei, Yuka fell in love with you!" the girl whispers in his ear. "Maybe you could ask her out or something, other way she's going to be down!"

A goofy smile curves his lips. Darn, the first girl who likes him is almost twice younger than him.

"Hehehe," he laughs heartily.

"How could you, sensei!" Kazumi is upset. "And I thought you were a serious guy!"

"But I am a serious guy," he answers, getting up and putting the book into his bag.

"Uh, really?" The girl does not trust him and puts her arms over her hips. "And what sensei is going to do next?"

He turns a deaf ear to this question and calls the entire team to come to him. The Third genin Team, who graduated from the Academy less than two months ago. Really successful team, cooperative, always smiling and completely different from the former Seventh Team. He liked them all: _straight__-__laced_ Koji, a science lover, shy Yuka, who always has worn such funny pink slides in the shape of cats and somewhat hot-headed, sometimes a little too straightforward Kazumi.

"Okay then, today in the training we'll go for ramen." He blinks with his right eye to Yuka, what makes her blush. "But tomorrow, attention here! Tomorrow I'll check by myself, how you were doing today. This was a threat, actually, so now you may begin to be afraid!"

"But, sensei!" Kazumi begins.

"All right, but it's sensei's treat, isn't it?" Koji puts in sensibly. Naruto rolls his eyes overdramatically tousling his brown hair.

"Whatever… Have it your own way." He laughs till he cries, when teenagers perform their ritual dance of happiness.

'The days are even bearable,' Naruto thinks going with his students to Ichiraku. 'It gets tough in the evening.'

He cannot sleep already. He sleeps maybe about three hours during the night. Kyuubi gives him no peace restlessly fidgeting in his stomach and warms the seal to its limit. Just a little further and Naruto will disappear, he will melt like a sugar cube in the cup of hot Chinese tea. And he probably would not make it to go with his team on a week-long mission in the Land of Grass.

XXX

_He did not make it._

_Four days later they came for him. And he was waiting, waiting for this for a long time already. He had been waiting for this from the very moment Itachi first broke into his flat through the window. And although it was not him who visited him this time, Naruto was happy. This is the end of his long, aimless journey. He had done nothing – he did not become hokage, did not bring Sasuke, did not become village's hero. Certainly, he will be soon forgotten and simply turn into another part of the tale of great Nine-Tailed Fox, which once, long ago, twenty-two years before attacked Konoha.  
>Without resistance he lets them drag him out of the town and send him to sleep with some powerful genjutsu.<em>

_Even though the pain was unbearable already in the first phase of extraction and he yelled to heavens, he just had to look around for his former lover. And he obviously was there. In the darkness of the cave the sharingan shone scarlet, exactly in the color of setting sun. _

'_How beautiful they are,' Naruto thought in the same moment when his mind was slowly drifting away. 'His eyes are really wonderful.' _

_When the lifeless body, formerly belonging to Konoha's ninja – Uzumaki Naruto, had fallen to the ground, Itachi did not give himself away. He could only envy the former Jinchuuriki and hope for his own quick decease._

XXX

_Itachi wanted to die from hand of his younger brother, fulfilling therefore his dream. He failed.  
>One winter day he just overtaxed his eyes so much, that he became blind. As a completely redundant object for Akatsuki, which as a matter of fact had everything it needed to take over the world, Itachi was dumped by them in a forest. Only Kisame, his ex-partner, demonstrated his mercy and gave him a kunai – the greatest gift of his life. <em>

_His last act was words, which were spoken into a void opening out before his eyes. Falling snow stifled his voice, but his need was greater than a point of speaking to nobody._

"And what if… I… love you?..." Tears welled up in the corners of his dark, dead eyes.

_Even the Kaleidoscopic Devil – the demon who killed his family could cry. What a great example of irony of life, slipping through his fingers. In the end he became really sentimental recalling the night of their farewell._

"You are abandoned, the way you always was, and you're vanishing as 'Mr. Nobody'," Naruto whispers into his ear with his voice hoarse from screaming, as they stay on the roof of a building in Konoha.

Cold wind cools down their hot bodies.

"You can be sure that no one would grieve at your funeral, because you won't have one and you even don't need it. One not organizes funerals for broken pawns, so you will simply rot and eventually disappear. Life is a risky game, Itachi. You're playing va banque all the time and in the end… you lose everything."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" A whiff hackle golden hair and bright eyes look seriously at his own, black. Black as the future extending before them.

"Just about us… About nothing really important," Naruto answers quietly.

_He made good use of the given knife, ripping his carotid artery. He did not want to play cutting-wrist game. This method was much more reliable, though not easy at the same time. But he knew his body well, and lacerating his throat was just a minor obstacle at the very end of his life. Blood spurted really hard, as it would spurt from garden hose with holes, staining the snow in the bright red color._

'_Uzumaki is damn liar, it is not pleasant at all. So very cold…' he thought already laying with his cheek in icy duvet of snow, colored with hot blood._

**end.**


End file.
